The Heart Trio
by Sailor Eclectica
Summary: In Miami, California, three unlikely girls find each other and realize they must save the world from evil, following in the footsteps of their mothers and fathers they barely know. But thankfully, to help guide them along is the moon cat from Crystal Tokyo, Diana. Will they ever defeat the new planet that was created out of the remains of Nemesis?


The Heart Trio

A/N: This is my new Sailor Moon Fanfiction, about the three daughters of Sailor Scouts. This is set in the future in Miami, California, where three unlikely girls find each other and realize they must save the world from evil, following in the footsteps of their mothers and fathers they barely know. But thankfully, to help guide them along is the moon cat from Crystal Tokyo, Diana.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Sailor V, etc. But this work is MY work so no stealing!

THE HEART TRIO

Ella found herself awoken to the sound of her older sister, Taylor, jamming out loudly on her guitar. Ella groggily got up and rapped on the wall, yelling,

"Keep it down! I'm trying to enjoy finally getting to sleep in!" and the little Ella Aino collapsed into the soft, fluffy pink and orange duvet covers of her queen sized bed.

There was no need to say the Ainos were rich, because everybody knew it anyway. Mrs. Aino was in a special, secretive branch of the police department and Mr. Aino was a secret agent and sent money from Albania every year. Taylor Aino was a very pretty girl who did a bit of modeling and aspired to be a rock star, she even asked to get a tattoo, since every rock star had one, but Mrs. Aino told Taylor about the pain, and Taylor slowly backed off of the subject. Ella was the youngest of the family. She wasn't as athletic as her mother, or as good of a singer or guitar player as Taylor, but she was smart. Very smart. So that's what Ella focused on, and it definitely helped her fit in with her family, because in the Aino family, you have to be good at something.

There was a lot of pressure on Ella to be as good as her sister and mother. If she wasn't, she'd get pushed back to the corner of her family and easily forgotten. Taylor couldn't be forgotten, especially since she practiced singing and guitar every chance she got. Ella just sat quietly in her room at her desk studying fractions and knew soon that she would shine in front of her whole family. Opportunities were like when she got a perfect grade on a test Taylor only barely passed, when she was featured in the school paper, when she would soon attend and ivy league school, graduate with a major in English and Math, and be the smartest person in the entire universe and bring world peace to the nation, while her sister tried to tan her butt on the beach, doing nothing with her life.

Unfortunately, she was easily remembered at school, as the dorky girl who was the little sister of beautiful, popular, tan, fashionable, socialite model Taylor. Sure, Taylor could span a ten-page spread in Italian Vogue, but Ella could probably edit it. Well, seeing as Taylor skipped technology almost every day and Ella made 100s in the class, and Ella edited the school newspaper and was on the yearbook committee. The only club Taylor would fit in is one with a bar and tons of guys. Of course, Ella didn't tell her mother that, or even Taylor for that matter, but she wanted to so bad. Just the thought of shoving Taylor of the top of the social ladder would make her popular, and Taylor the loser.

The Ainos lived in a beautiful four story mansion with tons of space, and even a movie room so the girls and their friends wouldn't even have to step out of the house to see a movie on the big screen, though Taylor sometimes went out to "watch movies" with her friends sometimes.

Ella knew it was time to get up, no matter how much she wanted to sleep in and no matter how much she didn't want to see Taylor. Ella slipped out of her massive, fluffy bed and onto her soft white rug. She ran into her closet and came out a few minutes later wearing a cute, knee length pink dress with white dots all over it and pink lace in the back. Then Ella put on her adorable light brown flats and her silver heart locket necklace that her mother gave her when she came back from France.

Ella brushed out her hair and hurried into the kitchen, where Taylor sat, playing songs from Journey, and her mother cooked french toast, Ellas favorite since she had gotten a perfect score on her French test that Friday.

"Bonjour chers, comment avez-vous dormi?" Mrs. Aino smiled, handing Ella her breakfast. Her mother was fluent in almost every language, since she had traveled the world before Taylor and Ella were born.

"Tres bien, merci! Ella replied, laughing. Taylor couldn't understand a word they were saying so she had a confused expression on her airbrushed-looking face.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded with a mouth full of French toast.

"Honey, talk with your mouth closed you want to look like a lady, no boy will like a girl who looks like a slob and a boy. I learned that the hard way…" Mrs. Aino said, stepping into a state of remembrance.

"Mom, Seth already likes me AND he's in the band!" Taylor protested, "I don't think he'll care."

"Taylor, you can do so much better than Seth! What about that cute guy in your Spanish class?" Mrs. Aino suggested. He was the imaginary crush Taylor told her mom about to get her off of her back about not having a boyfriend.

"Oh. He transferred." Taylor said quietly.

"You mean you actually have never gone to Spanish in your life." Ella smirked, taking another bite of her french toast, enjoying the horrified look on Mrs. Ainos face and Taylors shocked face.

"Que?" Mrs. Aino said, quizzing her.

"What?" Taylor said, confused, but Mrs. Aino thought that was her answer.

"See Ella? Please stop trying to blame your sister for silly things. I have enough to deal with anyway." Mrs. Aino scolded Ella, picking up her and Taylors plates.

"But I'm not…" Ella started.

"But you are! I always go to Spanish class. Hola Mama! See?" Taylor grinned at her mother, but when her back was turned she stuck out her tongue at Ella.

"See! See! Mom she stuck out her tongue at me that just PROVES she's lying!" Ella whined.

"I did not and you know it!" Taylor snapped, grabbing her guitar case, "I'm going to Seths house for band practice." And she ran out the door. Just as it closed Mrs. Aino set down the dishes and came over to Ella.

"Kitty Cat, I love you but your sister's having a hard time adjusting to her new school, so please don't fight with her. I know sometimes your right, but isn't it okay just to know that inside?" she sympathized.

"But Mom, Taylor has got plenty of friends!" Ella said defensively.

"I know she likes to say that, but she's just not used to the environment yet." Mrs. Aino smiled and kissed the top of Ellas head, "Why don't you go and play with your friends or something?"

"Mom, I don't have any friends." Ella frowned.

"But you will if you go make some! Or, you could go to your sisters band practice…" Mrs. Aino said jokingly, winking.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go." Ella sighed, grabbing her book bag and walking out the door. After she had closed it her mother went to the front window and waved goodbye to Ella.


End file.
